potbsfandomcom-20200213-history
Society:The Loose Cannons
The Loose Cannons: The Loose Cannons or 'TLC Guild' is not a multi-game guild. TLC members will be found in other guilds and clans. Here we come together to be dedicated to nautical Piracy alone, that way we believe we will meet like minded cutthroats and importantly, get very very good at it. TLC are the scum of the Carribean, we have no honour and value only adventure and riches. Don't come here if ye want to be loved, come here if ye want to be hated and feared. We will be reluctant Privateers for the English. We are happy te take their gold to kill Frenchie and Spanish traders. We hope to then be able to dock and resupply at English ports n' do a bit o' wenchin' while wer'e there! We plan to find a base of operations near a trade route, close to escape and become the scourges of the region. From the very start we will train to fight well - from the first rowing boat we will mount cannons and die repeatedly until we learn how to survive and sink shipping better than all else. We will train shooting each other, enemy shipping and anything that floats to reach this goal. We will not be liked-we hope. We will not however, be brave of foolish. We will strike fast, in greater numbers, with the wind, lay traps, take our prize and run. We will not attack where the risk is greater than the prize, nor will we attack English warships. From time to time we may blockade and charge favoured traders a 'modest' fee to pass. We may also ally with traders from time to time to run our booty to markets at foreign ports. Most of all we will have fun, and fear not the loosing of a ship. The Loose Cannons, Pirates beyond redemption ---- TLC Paraphinalia: Our flash intro (WIP) http://www.theloosecannons.org.uk/ ---- Trade: What will be important, especially for the more PvP orientated of us who are not really into trade and manufacturing will be the establishment of chains of production. This method will: #ensure that The Guild gets the materials it needs in order to be successful #ensure we do not spend large sums at open market prices, potentially bankrupting us or preventing us from getting the best equipment. #ensure that Traders can thrive and make us cash in a competitive market with other mainly trading Guilds, and # ensure that PvP'ers enjoying their primary roles and also, with the minimal of effort, contribute to the commercial and manufacturing needs of the Guild. An example of such a production chain would be for making Cannons, Medium: Components Required: * Iron Ingots * Black Powder (gunpowder) * Logs, Common Wood Raws for the Iron Ingots are: * Ore, Iron: (Mine (Iron)) * Limestone: (Quarry (Limestone)) Production is done in a Forge: 20 Iron Ore + 10 Limestone = 10 Iron Ingots Raws for the Black Powder are: Saltpeter (Guano Caves) Sulfur (Mine (Sulfur)) Production is done in a Powder Mill Logs, Common Wood are simply harvested in any Logging Camp. So, If someone were to produce Iron Ingots, they would need the Recipe for and access to Iron Ore and Limestone. Another player could extract the Limestone in the Limestone Quarry, Another player the Iron Ore from the Iron Mine. A similar chain would be used for the Black Powder, one player producing Saltpeter from the Guano Caves another the Sulfur from the Sulfur Mine. And finally, it comes together from the player with the Powder Mill and the Recipe to make Black Powder. Ideally, the raw materials are collected from the various warehouses in the towns where they are harvested and transported by large merchant ships to our Headquarters, where the raw materials can be combined to produce the Manufactured goods. From the simple Hemp Rope to the extremely complex Defiant Frigate, TLC will be capable of sustaining themselves and influencing the economy. This way all can focus on their personal objectives for having fun, but by each of us investing a little time setting up the buildings and 1 minute selecting & clicking the production when in port, and a couple minutes transferring the raw materials to someone who will deliver them to Headquarters, the Guild thrives. We can use a table here to structure this on a Sandpit basis in beta to work out the best systems. {| border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="5" align="left" |- bgcolor=#ff0000 ! Guild NAME ! Pirate NAME ! Location ! Production ! Raws needed ! Notes: |- - bgcolor=#ffe4e1 | | Steevodeevo | Jack Sprat | La Isabela | Teak, Common Wood, Cannons and various types of shot. | Iron ingots, sulphur, saltpeter. | Will make cannons and shot for TLC FOC. |- bgcolor=#ffe4e1 | Steevodeevo | Jack Sprat | Santa Clara, Yukatan | Saltpeter. | None. | Need Transport of Saltpeter to La Isabela any time you can spare. |- | Steevodeevo | Jack Sprat | St Roses Bay, Louisiana. | Sulphur. | None. | Need Transport of Sulphur to La Isabela any time you can spare. |- bgcolor=#ffe4e1 | Turwhitt | Jake Turwhitt | | | | |- | TheHeff | Captn Heff | | | | |- bgcolor=#ffe4e1 | colspan="6" | Please feel free to add and edit. ---- ---- Base Locations: Deep in the Briney, Aye, we be Yarrrr. Steevodeevo: * La Isabela, Cuba. * Santa Clara, Yukatan. * St Roses Bay, Louisiana. ----